


I'll see you again, I promise

by Shibayamas_Writer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shibayamas_Writer/pseuds/Shibayamas_Writer
Summary: "I- um.. I guess."  Yaku started feeling a little hot but he thought it was just from the match so he didn't pay much attention to it."Yay!  You did really good out there today Yaku-san!'"Um- thank you i guess.  You didn't do too bad either."
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction so please feel free to leave some tips down below. Levyaku is a ship i will forever ship that I think deserves more recognition. Anywho may you enjoy the the first chapter of my new fanfiction!!

It was Yaku's very last year at Nekoma High, oh how fast time flies. Yaku didn't know what to expect his last year, but he surely didn't expect to fall in love.. 

Yaku was walking home from classes and runs into a tall boy. "Oh my I am extremely sorry! I didn't look where I was walking!" said the tall boy who must've been at least 6 feet.

"You're fine just please watch where you're walking next time.."

"I will! I really am deeply sorry for bumping into you!!" he sees the tall boy bows down 

"I've already said you're fine, you don't have to bow. I should be on my way now, nice to meet you."

"Lev"

"Huh..?"

"My name is Lev."

"Oh, nice to meet you Lev, my name is Yaku."

"Nice to meet you as well Yaku-san!!"

"I should get going."

Lev nods.

Yaku walks away. 

A few months have passed by. Volleyball season is starting again soon! Yaku couldn't be happier.

Volleyball season has finally come around, and before Yaku knew it, it was time for tryouts.

Yaku entered the gym, only to see a tall man he recognized.

"Yaku-san!!" Said the boy as he waved his arms excitedly 

"Hey Lev."

"You know Lev..?" Said Kuroo.

"Yea I bumped into him once coming out of school."

"Oh ok then."

They started Tryouts.

Everything went well.

A week later volleyball practice started. The tall silver-haired boy that goes by the name "Lev" was surprisingly enthusiastic towards volleyball definitely needed work in some areas but was overall a good player for a starter. He was also very clumsy for his own good, he'd get minor wounds every now and then. At this point Yaku would get used to having to treat these wounds of Lev's. 

Yaku never really noticed how often he took care of the team. He was always the one who was there for them no matter if it was in volleyball or in real life, it didn't matter to Yaku. Yea the team teases him about it, they even call him the "Team Mom" it doesn't really bother Yaku.  
Next thing the team knew they were playing a practice match against Karasuno. Karasuno definitely played well for their first match even if it was just a practice match. The quick attack of their number 10 and 9 surprised the entire team of Nekoma. The match was a really good match in the end.

"Yaku-san! Wait up!"

Yaku turns around to see Lev yelling towards Yaku.

"What do you want Lev?"

"Can I walk with you?"

"Walk where?"

"Walk you to your house of course!"

"I- um.. I guess." Yaku started feeling a little hot but he thought it was just from the match so he didn't pay much attention to it.

"Yay! You did really good out there today Yaku-san!'

"Um- thank you i guess. You didn't do too bad either."

"Thank you Yaku-san! I'll be working on my receives as well!"

They arrive at a building and Yaku turns around to Lev.

"That's very good Lev!, well this is my house, see you later Lev."

"See you later Yaku-san!"

Yaku waves goodbye to Lev, and Lev waves back to him. Yaku enters his home and and sighs.

“Guess they aren’t home yet..it’s not like they ever are. Some amazing parents they are.” 

Yaku rolls his eyes then heads to his room to shower then he goes to bed. The next morning Yaku wakes up and gets ready and starts to walk to school but once he leaves his house he sees Lev standing outside his door.

"What're you doing here Lev?"

"To walk you to school of course Yaku-san!"

"Why would you do that?"

"Um- well- I don't really have a reason haha.." 

"Oh ok. Are you ok Lev, you seem to be acting more...unlike yourself."

"Y-Yeah.. Im fine" Lev starts fidgeting with his fingers, Yaku notices but decides to not point it out.

"Yea let's get going."

They arrived at the school and Kenma and Kuroo were standing at the entrance of the school. Yaku was hoping they already went class because he knew Kuroo would not let Yaku live this down.

"Awe how cute the shorty and Lev walking together!"

“Kuroo leave them alone.” Kenma gives Kuroo a serious look before looking back at Yaku and Lev

“How has your morning been Yaku and Lev..?”

“Its been good, how about you Kenma” Yaku slowly starts to walk towards the entrance of the school.

“My morning has been amazing so far Kenma-san!”

Lev smiles at Kenma as all four of them start to walk inside they go their separate ways to their classes. 

Later on during the day Yaku is walking in the halls and he hears something so he goes to check it out.

“Looks like the beanstalk can’t even protect himself, pathetic!”

Yaku sees the boy punch a tall boy in the stomach.

“What the hell is wrong with you?!”

The young boy turns around. “What’re you gonna do about it shorty!”

Yaku tries to control his anger inside him but it gets the best of him this once. Yaku punches the boy in the face making him fall to the ground.

“Go away before I do more damage to you.”

The young boy gets up and runs out of the room with his mouth bleeding.

“Hey are you okay..?”

Yaku looks at the tall boy realizing who it was.

“Lev?!”

“H- Hi Yaku-San”

“Why didn’t you tell me about this situation earlier.” Yaku pulls Lev’s arm around his neck carrying him out of the room going towards the nurses office.

“I didn’t think it was very important…” Lev groans in pain while grabbing his stomach with his free arm.

“This is important Lev! How will you become the next ace if this is happening to you?!”

Lev looks as the ground, Yaku feels him slowly lose strength so he pulls him to a near chair and sits him down.

“How much does it hurt Lev..? How many times did they punch you before I got there..?”

Lev looks up at Yaku and Yaku can see the pain in his eyes.

“Nevermind that Lev.. Hey look at me…”

Lev looks up at Yaku.

“Just make sure to tell me if someone is hurting you.. I worry about you Lev and I don’t want you to be hurting ok…”

Lev shows a slight smile.

“Yaku-San care about me, I promise to tell you next time Yaku-San..”

“Yea yea..” Yaku rolls his eyes. “Do you think you can walk again..?”

Lev nods.


	2. A new Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yake hears a voice say from behind him but he doesn’t pay any attention to it.
> 
> “YAKU CALM DOWN!”
> 
> He feels someone trying to get him off of the boy.
> 
> “Kuroo what do you want”
> 
> Kuroo gets Yaku off the boy while he’s on the ground bleeding and bruising all over.
> 
> “Yaku calm down or i’ll calm you down myself!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again please leave criticism in the comments if you have any!! I hope you enjoy the chapter! Though it is a bit short I will try to make them longer :)!

“He should start feeling a little better with the ice pack, does it hurt anywhere else sweetie..?”

The nurse looks at Lev while he sits in a chair with an ice pack on his stomach.

“No it doesn’t hurt anywhere else, thank you ma’am.” Lev smiles at the school nurse.

“Well I should be going back to my class now, stay safe Lev ok..?” Yaku says while he looks at Lev with the ice pack.

Yaku couldn't help but feel anger, he didn't know why he was feeling this. “It's just because they are bullies in general,” he kept telling himself. But deep down he knew it was way more than that.

The next day Yaku woke up feeling sick, he decided it was probably best to stay home to not get anybody sick.

Yaku slept most of the day without realizing it.

*Knock Knock*

Yaku woke up and heard knocking at his door. He walks to it all grumpy to see who woke him up at this time. 

“Yaku-San!!” Lev pulls Yaku into a hug not realizing the kick he was about to receive.

“Ow Yaku-San!” Lev frowns rubbing his leg which is where Yaku had kicked him.

“I’m sick you beanstalk, and I don’t want to get anyone sick.”

“Awe Yaku-San cares for me!!” Lev smiles fidgeting with his fingers once again.

“I care for everyone, not just you.”

Lev gives Yaku this very caring, soft yet cute and heartwarming smile, Yaku feels a bit weird in the stomach but ignores it thinking nothing about it.

Yaku remembers that Lev arrived at his house without reasoning.

“Why are you here Lev?”

Levs looks down at Yaku giving him a slight smile.

“You didn’t come to school or practice and I wanted to make sure you were ok!”

“I’m fine Lev, and if i wasn’t doing the best why would it matter to you?” Yaku tilts his head looking up at Lev.

“U-uh because Yaku-San is important to me and the team!” Lev smiles noticing Yaku’s red face.

“Yaku-San are you ok? You look a bit red.”

“I’m fine Lev, don’t worry about it” Yaku knew this didn’t happen everyday but once again being the hard headed shorty he is he ignores it thinking it’s nothing.

“Ok Yaku-San but if you do feel bad tell me so i can take care of you!!”

“I can take care of myself perfectly fine Lev.”

“B- But”

“No buts Lev, now get home and go rest it's getting late”

“Ok Yaku-San see you later!” Lev waves goodbye to Yaku and Yaku does the same back to him.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Why in the world do i keep getting these- these weird emotions- and why around Le-” Yaku realizes what he was about to say before he stopped himself.

“No no no, why out of all people it has to be him, I don’t even know him that well!”

“Stupid stupid stupid heart, ugh i’ll get over it, itll be fine right?”

Yaku stops talking but that doesn’t stop his mind from thinking about the giant beanstalk.

Yaku wakes up feeling better than yesterday and decides to get ready and go to school since he already missed a day.

He puts on his uniform, gathers his stuff and heads out the door going towards Nekoma High.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yaku arrives at Nekoma High and happens to run into the boy who was picking on Lev.

“Hurt him again and I won’t be afraid to hurt you.” Yaku said in a deep scary voice while clutching his fists to hold in his anger. He doesn’t know why he happens to have so much anger stored inside of him over this situation.

“What are you? His boyfriend?” The boy let’s out a chuckle.

“Maybe I am, and your ass is about to get fucking beat!”

Yaku jumps on top of the boy throwing punch after punch until the boy is begging for him to stop.

“YAKU!!”

Yake hears a voice say from behind him but he doesn’t pay any attention to it.

“YAKU CALM DOWN!”

He feels someone trying to get him off of the boy.

“Kuroo what do you want”

Kuroo gets Yaku off the boy while he’s on the ground bleeding and bruising all over.

“Yaku calm down or i’ll calm you down myself!”

“Fine.”

Kuroo drags Yaku out from the entrance into the gym in a fast yet angry manner.

“What the fuck was that Yaku!”

“None of your business Kuroo.”

“It is my business if you get in trouble. Nationals are coming soon Yaku we can’t lose you now.”

Yaku looks at his fists that have slight traces of blood on them.

“Fine, I'm sorry.”

“Lord what has gotten into you, you aren’t acting like yourself anymore”

“Nothing Kur-”

Yaku gets interrupted by someone barging into the gym in an emergency manner.

“Yaku-San are you ok?!”

“Lev? I'm fine”

Kuroo looks at Yaku then at Lev.

“Don’t think I forgot about your situation Yaku. I have to go get Kenma, don’t do that again Yaku, I'm serious.”

“Got it captain”

Kuroo leaves the gym to go look for his little sweet baby Kenma.

“Yaku-San why did you do that?” Lev looked at Yaku with worry in his eyes.

“He got on my nerves. You don’t have to worry about it Lev, you should be getting into class, I'm sure your classes start soon.”

“Yes but Yaku-San is more important!”

“Le- Lev I get it but you should be getting to class now please?”

“Anything for Yaku-San!”

“See you for practice Lev.”

“See you Yaku-San!!”

Just like that the school day that felt like and eternity finally went on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! if you would like me to do any other ships i would love to!!


	3. Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m so sorry sweetie, how about we go get ice cream together for old time sake.” His mother says to him while playing with his hair and wiping his tears off.
> 
> “Don't worry about it mom, and of course we can! Yaku says happy that things may actually be getting better

The school day finally ends and it's time for volleyball practice. Yaku knew what he did wasn’t the best solution to the problem but he didn’t regret it one bit.

Yaku walks into the changing room and the very first thing his eyes see is Lev, but not any normal Lev. Lev was shirtless, Yaku felt his feet glued to the ground. He tried to move but his eyes wouldn’t look away from Lev.

“Oh, hi Yaku-San!” Lev says turning towards Yaku.

“Hey Lev.” Yaku mumbled while still trying to take his eyes off of Lev.

“Is there something wrong Yaku-San?”

“Not at all Lev.” Yaku says finally taking his eyes off Lev and going into the other row of lockers to get changed.

Yaku finishes and enters the gym to begin practice.

“Amazing as always Yaku!” Kuroo says when Yaku received one of Yamamoto’s spikes.

And like that practice was over.

“I need to start focusing more.” Yaku whispered to himself.

Yaku was walking home and it was already dark outside. Yaku looked up and saw how beautiful the stars looked at night. Yaku walks to the park near his house instead of going home.

“They sky is so beautiful at night, it looks so peaceful…”

Yaku didn't realize that he was tearing up a bit.

“Hm?” Yaku wipes the tear off his cheek and looks up at the sky while laying down on the grass.

Yaku lays there longer than he expected, before he knew it an hour has passed by so he decided to go home.

Yaku arrives at his house and to his surprise the lights were on. Yaku walks into the house surprised to see his mother cooking.

“Mom?”

“Oh Yaku, get showered and ready we have guests coming over soon.”

‘That’s why shes actually home huh.’ Yaku thinks to himself.

It was rare for his mother to be home and even more rare for her to cook. Yaku learned to cook for himself because he never had his mother there to teach him.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yaku gets showered and gets himself ready. 

*Knock Knock*

“Yaku can you get the door for me?”

“Yes mother.”

Yaku goes downstairs to open the door.

“Oh hello there you must be Mai’s son correct?” (Mai is Yaku’s mother's name but I made it up so-) Yaku looks at the male who must have been in his late 30’s.

“Yessir” Yaku says, opening the door for the man to enter their home.

“Yaku sweetie can you help me set the table real quick?” His mother tells him from the kitchen.

“Sure mother.” 

*Time skip*

Yaku and his parents were all sitting at the table with this man who Yaku was unsure of the reason he was here.

“So Yaku sweetie you might be wondering who this is?” His mother looks at him with a smile on her face.

“Yea..” Yaku says slightly messing around with the food that was on his plate.

“This is your future father-in-law.” He hears his father say.

Yaku drops his fork and looks at his parents dead in the eyes.

“Why.”

“Well it’ll be good for you sweetie!” His mother says clasping her hands together.

“Sorry but no thank you.” Yaku says as he gets back to eating his food.

“It wasn’t a question.” His father says with obvious anger in his voice but since they had guest he didn’t want to make a bad impression.

“I’ve finished my food, may I be excused?” 

“O-oh yes sweetie.”

Yaku grabs his dishes and places them in the sink and starts heading to his room.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Yaku hears his name being called from downstairs so he heads down there.

“Yes?”

“Do you know how rude it was to refuse that offer in front of them?!” He hears his father yell. Yaku was pissed, don’t get me wrong he respected his parents but this was simply too far.

“First of all you're never home nor do you ever spend time with me then when you finally do it's to tell me about a marriage you're forcing me into?” Yaku yells at his father with his voice slightly shaking as tears slowly make their way down his face.

“But it’ll be good for you sweetie..” His mother whispers just loud enough for him to hear.

“Who said that? You two? You don’t even pay attention to me, how would you know what's good for me? Something that would be good for me would be my parents actually loving me like real parents should.” Yaku says with tears streaming down his face and his voice cracking.

His parents just stood there with their mouths open, they knew he was right, or at least his mother did.

“How dare you speak to me like that.” His father says coming closer to him and raising his arm.

“Hit him and you’re out.” His mother is obviously angry.

“What would you do without me huh? You’re nothing without me.” His father says now putting his attention on his mother.

“You do absolutely nothing for this family. All you’ve ever done is cause pain so go to those side chicks of yours because you are no longer needed hear you hear me.” She says getting closer to him with her voice getting louder and louder.

“Now leave before I call the cops on you.” His mother says pointing to the door.

“Fine I never loved you anyways.” He says rolling his eyes and storms out of the house.

The first thing Yaku did was go hug his mother.

“I’m so sorry sweetie, how about we go get ice cream together for old time sake.” His mother says to him while playing with his hair and wiping his tears off.

“Don't worry about it mom, and of course we can! Yaku says happy that things may actually be getting better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have forgotten about this book but I'm back now so-


End file.
